Toffy
allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 10% chance |skill lv10 = All allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 25% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Spring Rain |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Deal 250% DMG to all enemies after a successful attack / Unable to move 2 turns / Can't be nullified / 20% chance / Max 2 times |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Spring Rain |skill g lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 25% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆Spring Rain |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Deal 300% DMG to all enemies after a successful attack / Unable to move 2 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 2 times |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Spring Rain |skill x lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 30% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Spring Rain |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Deal 350% DMG to all enemies after a successful attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 3 times |procs x2 = 3 |skill t = Hero's Weapon Σ |skill t lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 400% up / 100% chance |procs t = 1 |skill t end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill gt = ☆Hero's Weapon Σ |skill gt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs gt = 1 |skill gt end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill xt = ☆Hero's Weapon Σ |skill xt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs xt = 1 |skill xt end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This deity has nearly vanished but appears on rainy street corners to wait for someone. |friendship = I'm amazed....you found...me. So, can you really...see me? |meet = Someone...please find me. ...Ah, did you find me? |battle start = You'll never find me. |battle end = Now I'll really disappear. |friendship max = It's a miracle we met. Now I'll be with you forever. |friendship event = You can really see me, huh? I'm so very glad. I won't hang my head down now, for I wish to see you. |rebirth = Few people ever find me. If they do, they don't talk to me. But that's my fault, because I don't look them in the eyes. But you've encouraged me. I'll be braver from now on. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Toffy's Hairdress |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Individual Point Reward }}